


Insomnia

by NoKaOii



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 11:35:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19131232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoKaOii/pseuds/NoKaOii
Summary: Scout has trouble sleeping and finds himself in the kitchens. Then an unexpected guest comes to help him





	Insomnia

Usually, when the loud-mouthed merc sat here he was smiling, laughing, and loudly bickering with the rest of the team. He doesn’t usually sit in the kitchen at 3 am, hunched over a cup of coffee that’s bound to go cold. Scout doesn’t like coffee. He never has. No matter how much cream and sugar is added, he’s never liked coffee. But he still tried to stomach down the stuff for no good reason at all. It wouldn’t help him fall asleep, it wouldn’t calm his nerves, it didn’t fill him with a warm happy feeling. But he still sat there, trying his best to take sips without grimacing at the taste. ‘What the fuck am I doing?’ He thought, resting his head on the cold table. It sent a small shock through his skull--another thing to keep him awake--but he didn’t notice. Or he didn’t care enough to notice. Scout also didn’t care enough to notice the sounds of footsteps echoing the empty halls, growing closer and closer to the kitchen.  
“Mate, you know you’re s'posed to drink the coffee, right?” Scout’s head shot up when he heard Sniper’s joke from the doorway. He looked back at the older man, who made his way toward the kid. “Or maybe you shouldn’t be drinkin’ coffee at…” He rubbed his eyes tiredly and looked around. “What time is it anyway?”  
“Three,” Scout replied dully. He placed his head on the table again, resting his chin on his folded arms. Sniper sighed and slid the coffee away from Scout, knowing it would have gone unfinished anyway. He pulled out the chair next to Scout and sat down, putting his hand on Scout’s shoulder.  
“What’s wrong?” There was no pity in his voice, no mocking undertone. Just the concern of someone who genuinely cared. This definitely caught Scout off guard. He never really thought anyone on the team genuinely cared. They just had to care or else they would be one man short.  
“Can’t sleep.” The same dull tone he had in his last answer.  
Sniper chuckled softly. “Well, mate, coffee won't help you there.”  
“I know.” Scout released a sigh of defeat. “I don’t wanna keep you up. Go on back to your van or somethin’, get some sleep.”  
Sniper stood up without a word but still kept his hand on Scout’s shoulder. “Come with me.”  
“What?”  
“Come spend the night in the van. It feels a lot cozier than the base, trust me.” Sniper paused for a moment. “And I don’t want you to have to be alone.” Scout finally looked up at Sniper. He was wearing his jacket, unbuttoned and wrinkled, over a white tank top and some sweatpants. He didn’t have his hat or glasses on, and he still had sleep in his eyes.  
“Okay,” Scout gave in. He stood up and followed Sniper to the van, who still held onto Scout. He had his arm wrapped around the other merc, which shielded Scout from the sudden cold once they stepped outside. “What were you doin’ in the kitchens anyways?” Scout questioned, feeling a little more talkative than he was before.  
“I was just lookin’ for a snack, mate. Decided I had more important things to do, though.” He smiled kindly at Scout, opening the door to his van for Scout.

“Make yourself at home; bed’s in the back.” Sniper slipped his slippers off as he climbed inside the van, and Scout awkwardly did the same with his sneakers.  
“I should… I should just go back to the base. I don’t want to intrude and-” Whatever Scout planned on saying next was stopped by a yawn, and he leaned back into Sniper’s bed. The whole bed was filled with his smell, and it instantly coaxed Scout in.  
Sniper moved towards the bed and sat down next to Scout. “Lay down, get cozy. You’re tired and you need some sleep.” Scout tried to protest but Sniper’s bed was so soft and it smelled like him… Scout laid on his side facing the wall, and Sniper laid down next to him, running his fingers through the boy's hair. “Get some sleep, roo.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I couldn't sleep and idk if I like it or not. hope you enjoyed


End file.
